The Way of the Asura Path: Judgment
|image=Asura_Judgment.jpg |kanji=修羅道の流: 判定 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū: Hantei |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path: Judgment |english tv=The Way of the Asura Realm: Judgment |viz manga=Warring Demon Method: Judgment |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a deific technique that allows Hijiko to use overwhelming sound waves to disrupt the opponent’s movement granting Hijiko a fortuitous moment to finish them off if the technique hasn’t done so. The vibrations produced by Hijiko is more than capable of shattering bones and destroying houses. Hijiko draws in immense amounts of air through intake devices that generate from his back. By acclimating the dimensions of the outlets, Hijiko can alter the frequency ranging from extremely low frequencies all the way to the other end of the spectrum. In the ancient war of the asura against the Deva and the , Hijiko learned that the control of sound was an arduous yet effective technique against entities whom are spiritually superior. Hijiko classifies this as one of the more tactile techniques deriving from The Way of the Asura Path. Overview A technique that can accurately describe the judgment enforced by the warring demons. Hijiko uses this technique to cause massive amounts of internal and external damage to surrounding matter. By means of intense and highly concentrated sound waves, Hijiko can create oscillations in the target until the target's substance, be it a living person, building, or vehicle, ruptures or fractures from the sonic stress. As mentioned before, Hijiko can alter the range of this technique to become comparatively non-lethal but it is still able to cause pain, discomfort, and confusion, to levels potent enough that they can disintegrate entire mountains. that utilizes unique technology to produce sound waves which resonate across the battlefield, crumbling buildings, shattering bones, bursting organs and causing electronic equipment to explode as the wall of sonic energy passes over enemy forces. The frequency of sound used by The Way of the Asura Path: Judgment ravages those who fall victim to it, from a subsonic rumbling that tears buildings apart to a supersonic squall that pierces eardrums and flays skin from flesh. This technique naturally oscillates repeatedly up and down these frequencies, causing a blast of sonic energy that rolls forward like a force wave from a massive conventional explosion. Hiding in cover is of little use, since woods and rubble are just blown apart and walls simply amplify the sonic wave if they are not shattered. Against powerful etheric entities, the sounds are completely incomprehensible and disturbing. The sounds inhibit the proper molding of chakra due to the constant oscillations that effect that chakra pathway system within the opponent’s body. Hijiko has developed a unique method of this technique by channeling it through each of his six hands and it has proved to be a highly resource method of slaughtering the opponent. By merely grabbing the opponent’s face, Hijiko can produce sonic waves that completely eradicate the opponent on disquieting level. As mentioned before, Hijiko can channel this technique through his hands to cause interpolated results. By placing his hand on the ground, Hijiko cause massive amounts of stress within the earth’s crust causing objects that a currently in contact with the ground to become affected and subsequently crumble. Another advantageous method of utilizing this technique is by creating multiple microscopic air intakes and then creating an outlet at the tip of his finger. The amount of air become so condensed that when fired, creates a sonic beam that can atomize any object that is near Hijiko’s finger or even those further away are mangled on a molecular level. The super condensed and pressurized air can be used as a constant such as a blade or even in bullet form. The bullet form of this is ruminated as the most tactile variation of this technique as Hijiko can use it to cause demoralization after the opposition is subtly disintegrated. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:SahaTo Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive